Black Bullet Lemon Fanfiction
by Coch37
Summary: An action romance story between Rentaro and Enju.


Black Bullet Lemon Fanfiction Chapter 1

Rating: MA

Hey everyone! Sorry it's been forever since I've posted, although this may not be going up before any of the other stories I'm currently working on so that may be irrelevant. In any case I just finished watching Black Bullet like twenty minutes ago and about ten tissues later I'm done balling my eyes out. As of right now I only plan on doing chapters for Enju and Tina, however if I get enough requests for other characters and pairings then I'd be happy to do them, especially Midori, she's adorable. Anyways enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Bullet or any of its characters, I do however love them with all my heart and soul, especially Enju.

Cleansed Corruption

It was early morning as the smell of bean sprouts roasting filled Rentaro Satomi's apartment. Enju was still sound asleep in her bed while Rentaro cooked up breakfast. It was just yesterday that the pair eliminated the gastrea that had infiltrated the downtown Tokyo area. His encounter with the masked man hung fresh in his mind, but he chose not to dwell on it. He and Enju had just barely managed to scrape by the past few months, these bean sprouts were on sale, as has been all of the food they've been eating. They could probably save money if Enju wasn't going to school, but she deserved the opportunity to make something of herself.

Rentaro was so occupied cooking that he almost didn't notice Enju wander into the kitchen, but a long yawn gave her away. "Good morning, sleep well?" Rentaro asked, taking a moment to look back over his shoulder at his young partner before turning back to the bean sprouts.

Enju nodded as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. "Yep, how's breakfast coming along?" Enju asked, raising her arms over her head and leaning back, stretching to wake herself up. Enju was wearing her usual nightgown that Rentaro had gotten for her as a gift when they first met. He thought that she shouldnt sleep in the same clothes she walked around in so he ended up buying her a few new outfits.

"It's coming along nicely, should only be a few more minutes." Rentaro replied as he left the stove and walked over to the cupboard, sifting through dishes to find plates for them to use. Rentaro is caught by surprise as Enju walks up behind him, wrapping her small arms around his waist and hugging him, burying her face in his back. She didn't say anything, but Rentaro could tell what she wanted. He gently pulls her arms off of him as he turns and kneels down, embracing his young partner.

After about a minute of gentle hugging Enju speaks up. "The bean sprouts are gonna burn you know." She says with a giggle, causing Rentaro to jolt up and rush to the oven, pulling the frying pan of sprouts off of the burner. Rentaro quickly divides the bean sprouts in half and outs them onto the plates that he retrieved earlier.

Rentaro sighs as he sets the plates down on the table. "Breakfast is served I guess." He says, glad that he didn't burn the sprouts. Rentaro and Enju sit across from eachother at the table. "Dig in." Rentaro says as he takes a fork to his food. Enju does the same without a modicum of hesitation, the pair are used to cheap food and Enju quite enjoys Rentaro's cooking.

Enju eats slowly, reluctant to finish as she knew what came after dinner. However the time would have to come sometime. Rentaro stood up from the table and took both their empty plates, putting them into the sink as he then went to his room, returning a moment later with a metal briefcase. Rentaro opens his mouth to speak but Enju speaks first. "Yeah yeah I know the drill." She says as she gets up from the table, walking over to Rentaro and sitting down next to him. Rentaru opens up the briefcase, which contains several metal syringes. He carefully picks one up and presses the tip to Enju's upper arm.

"You're getting better at this." Rentaro assures as he pulls the trigger on the high-tech syringe, instantly injecting the young girl with it's contents. Enju hardly flinches. Rentaro is right, after doing it daily for more than a year she has gotten better with it. Once again Rentaru opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted, this time by the ringing of his phone. He pulls his cell phone out of his his pocket and answers the call. "Satomi here." He answers before pausing. Enju tilts her head as she hears mumbles from the phone.

"Who is it, Rentaro?" Enju asks curiously.

"Yeah i understand, we'll be down there as soon as possible." Rentaro says before hanging up and putting his phone back in his pocket. "That was Kisara, she has a job for us." Rentaro explains as he stands up, offering his hand to Enju. She accepts and takes his hand, allowing him to pull her up with ease. Both go to their separate rooms to get changed, emerging only minutes later fully dressed, Rentaro armed with his pistol which he proceeded to stick into the waist of his pants.

The two move swiftly, hopping on a bike and heading to the red light district, where Tendo Civilian Security was unfortunately placed. It's a quick ride to the building. Hastily dumping the bike behind the building the pair rush to Kisara's office. Their captain is was waiting for them, a dark look on her face.

"Rentaro, Enju, I have a dangerous assignment for you, if you decide that you don't want to take it then I'll respect your decision. I'm only asking you two because i think that you guys can make a difference." Kisara says, visibly distraught. She shifted nervously as she cast her eyes down.

"What are you talking about? Whatever it is I'm sure that Enju and I can handle it." Rentaro responded, mostly to reassure Kisara. His top priority is Enju's safety, he'd protect her from whatever he had to, even that creepy mask guy.

"Last night a new type of Gastrea climbed over monolith 25, it's small for a Gastrea, about the size of a person. The fact that it climbed right over the monolith isn't even the worst part, once into the settlement it didn't even start attacking people. It snuck around and broke into a promoter's house. It…" Kisara pauses for a moment, as if what she was thinking was too horrible to put into words. "It slaughtered his initiator in her sleep and ran off, it didn't even touch the promoter!" Kisara says, obviously shaken from all of this. "It gets worse… That wasn't the only case, the same gastrea did the exact same thing over a dozen times. Twenty promoters woke up this morning to find their partners reduced to a pile of gore. People are calling it the Initiator Hunter." Kisara finishes.

Both Rentaro and Enju are left speechless, Enju covers her mouth with her hand in disgust. Rentaro is the first to speak. "You… you want us to hunt this thing by ourselves? That's insane." He says as he reaches to his right, taking Enju's hand in his and squeezing it.

"Of course not, I could never ask that of you. Numerous other civ sec teams are already out there looking for it, civ sec companies are being paid to send in teams to help the effort. You'd be one of dozens of teams hunting down the Initiator Hunter." Kisara explains.

"So the hunter becomes the huntee. What do you think Enju?" Rentaro asks as he turns to his partner, still holding her hand.

Enju seems to ponder this for a moment before practically jumping on Rentaro, hugging him tight as she turns to Kisara. "There's nothing that Rentaro and I can't handle together!" Enju says confidently, causing Rentaro to smirk. Sure he was nervous but he couldn't help but smile with Enju around. She means a lot to him.

"Alright then, i guess that settles it. Where should we head, Kisara?" Rentaro asks/ Kisara seems to have calmed down a bit after witnessing Enju's optimistic atmosphere.

"Head to monolith 25 and start searching. Other teams are combing that area as well, but it's a big area and a small gastrea. It could be anywhere so keep your guard up." Kisara says before wishing the team good luck. The pair leave the building, heading to the monolith on Rentaro's bike. It takes a solid half hour of riding but eventually they make it there.

Several tents are set up as lots of people move about the area. After asking around Rentaro manages to find the person leading the operation, a tall muscle man named Shido. The man directs Rentaro to a far off river and tells him to head upstream, searching as he goes. After a bit of a hike Rentaro and Enju make it to the river, it runs rather swiftly and the bed is coated with rocks.

"That doesn't look very friendly." Enju says as they walk alongside the river. Rentaro simply chuckles at her comment. After about twenty minutes of walking and searching Rentaro hears something, rustling in a bush and the snapping of a twig. This very well could be an animal or even another civ sec team, but Rentaro didn't chance it. He quickly moves his arm in front of Enju to protect her as he draws his gun with his free hand.

"Show yourself!" Rentaro demanded as he points his pistol at the bush, his finger resting on the trigger. Then Rentaro's fears are confirmed as a gastrea unlike any he's seen emerges from the bushes. It rears up, standing as tall as the average man, maybe a bit taller. It's back is hunched, matted brown fur growing in patches across the hump of its back. Its body structure is something akin to a gorilla, large muscular arms resting fist down on the ground. Large spikes shoot out from its elbows, sharpened to a razors edge. Its face looked like a disgusting mix between a bat and a spider, housing eight eyes and the mandibles of a spider, but the ears and teeth of a classic vampire bat. It was nothing like the insectoid gastrea that have been seen so far.

"Is… is that it?" Enju asks nervously, readying herself for battle. Rentaro wastes no time as he rushes at the creature, jumping and bringing his heel down on the monstrosity's head. However the creature sidesteps the attack and begins walking towards Enju, who is also rushing the creature down now.

"Watch out Enju!" Rentaro shouts as the creature suddenly bolts forward, swinging its club like fists around wildly. Enju is kept on her toes as she's forced to stay on the defensive. The creature slowly advances as it forces Enju to back up to the edge of the river. Enju and Rentaro make eye contact for just a moment, understanding each other as they instantly form a plan. Rentaro will rush it and either distract or stun the creature long enough for Enju to get away from the river's edge.

Just as Enju's foot hits the edge of the river Rentaro rushes the creature. For the first time the creature acknowledges Rentaro. The creature turns around and does something that neither of them could have accounted for. It screams, letting out a horrible shriek that causes Rentaro to drop to his knees, covering his ears. The creature immediately turns to Enju, who had also collapsed. The creature towers over her and brings his fists down onto her back, a sickening crack sounding out as Enju's spine is shattered.

Enju wretches as she coughs up blood, only lasting a few more moments before she falls unconscious from the excruciating pain. The creature then turns to leave, but something blocks his path. A black bullet between his eight eyes causes the creature to crumple like paper. Dead in an instant, but it wasn't enough for Rentaro. The promoter stood over the corpse, shot by shot emptying his gun into the creature's head. Pure unadulterated rage filled Rentaro, unable to think straight he just keeps shooting, reducing the head of the monster to a pool of blood.

Having heard the gunshots and screams several other civ sec teams converged on the position, ready to fight, only to find the target dead. Once he was out of bullets Rentaro collapses to his hands and knees. "Enju…" He says as he crawls over to his unconscious partner, blood dripping from her mouth. Everything after that was a blur.

The next thing Rentaro knows he's in bed, a pair of small hands holding one of his. "Where?" Rentaro asks softly, his voice a little raspy.

"Drink this." A familiar voice says as he's handed a glass of water which he eagerly chugs. Suddenly everything is much clearer, he's in his room and the person holding his hand is Enju.

"Enju! Oh my god, you're alright!" Rentaro says as he drops the empty glass onto his bed, pulling Enju into a tight hug. He pulled her into the bed with him, holding the back of his head as he sobbed into her shoulder. "I thought… i thought…" He sobs as Enju hugs him back.

"It's okay Rentaro, I'm fine. In fact i'm fully healed!" Enju says happily. Sometimes it was easy to forget just how incredible the healing abilities of the cursed children are. "But i'm happy that you were so worried about me, it means you really care about me." She says as Rentaro sits up, Enju sitting back in his lap.

"Of course i was worried, Enju you're everything to me." He says as he rests his hand on her cheek, causing her to blush deeply. Normally he wouldn't get like this with Enju, but he felt like if he didn't he was going to lose her. Like almost losing her has brought out his true feelings. Rentaro leans forward slowly, pressing their lips together gently. Enju wraps her arms around his neck to pull herself against him more. They've kissed before, just earlier today Enju had surprised him with a peck on the lips, but this was nothing like those little signs of affection. This was a true kiss of love and passion.

After a few minutes of gentle kissing its Enju surprisingly who breaks the kiss, only having done it because she needed to breathe. "Wow Rentaro, does this mean what i think it does?" Enju asks teasingly as Rentaro smirked, wrapping his arms around the small girl as he leans down, burying his face in her pale and smooth neck, gently kissing her soft skin. Enju lets out a light moan, her cute and sweet voice is music to Rentaro's ears.

"Enju…" Rentaro whispers as his hands travel around her body, unbuttoning her blouse as he slowly pulls it off of her. Enju goes to cover her bare chest but stops herself, realizing that she wants Rentaro to see her, to see her like a woman.

"Look Rentaro, i know they aren't much but i hope you like them." Enju says, her flat chest on full display for her promoter, her cute pink nipples in plain sight.

Rentaro smiles warmly. "They're perfect." Rentaro assures as he rests his hands on her bare sides, bringing his face down to her chest. Enju runs her fingers through his hair as Rentaru gently licks from Enju's navel up to her sternum. He moves to the right and latches his mouth onto Enju's nipple, sucking gently on it as he swirls his tongue around the cute pink nub.

Enju moans out as Rentaro licks and sucks on her sensitive nipples, switching between them every minute or so. Unable to contain himself any longer Rentaru pulls away from Enju's chest, shedding his shirt and pants as Enju follows his lead, removing her skirt, leaving both of them in just their underwear. Rentaro's boxers tightened as a very obvious tent pokes up. Rentaro looks nervously at Enju who seems to understand. Enju carefully hooks her fingers into the band of Rentaro's boxers and pulls them down, causing his hard cock to spring out. Enju lets out a little yelp as the thick shaft sprung up in her face, she'd never seen a cock before. However she knew the basics, just make it feel good.

Rentaro rests his hand on her head, "Don't force yourself to do anything you aren't comfortable doing." he says sweetly. Enju felt better just hearing that, but she's determined to make Rentaro happy, not to mention just outright curious.

"Thanks, but I got this." Enju says as she scooches closer, letting the hard cock rest against her bare chest. Rentaro lets out a light moan as he feels her soft skin against his cock. She moves a bit closer, leaving the tip right below her lips. She looks down and plants a gentle kiss on the tip of Rentaro's cock, awarding her with a moan from Rentaro. Enju slowly parts her lips and takes the tip of his cock into her mouth, moving her whole body down, letting the shaft rub against her chest as she goes.

"Enju… that's amazing." Rentaro moans as Enju continues her simple up and down motions. Not only is this Enju's first but it was also Rentaro's first, needless to say he isn't used to this kind of pleasure. "Enju!" Rentaro yells out as he holds her head down on his cock, ropes of sticky cum shooting into Enju's mouth as she struggles to swallow it all. After a few more moments Rentaro stops cumming and Enju manages to swallow it all, licking her lips as she quite enjoys the taste.

This was all too much, he needed her, as soon as possible. Rentaro gently pushes Enju down on the bed as he pulls her lime green panties down and tosses them to the side. Her tiny little pussy is dripping wet, leaking her sticky love juices onto the bed.

"Rentaro…" Enju says softly as he crawls over her, positioning his stiff manhood at her soaked entrance, rubbing his tip against her little clit, causing her to moan out.

"Enju, this is going to hurt. I'll go slow though, so just let me know if you need me to stop." Rentaro says. Enju nods, giving her go ahead as Rentaro begins pushing in, taking several tries to actually manage to put the tip of his cock inside her tight pussy. Enju gasps as Rentaro slowly pushes his thick cock inside of her virgin pussy, causing her to tear up as he gently pushes through her hymen. The pain wasn't as bad as she had expected, having her spine shattered was certainly worse. Continuing gently it's about a minute before Rentaro is fully sheathed inside Enju, her tiny frame trembling from the mix of pain and pleasure.

"Are you alright, Enju?" Rentaro asks softly as he looks down at her face, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

Enju nods. "You can start moving, i'm alright." She ensures, and she really was, the pain faded quickly.

"Alright but just say something if you need me to stop." Rentaro says as he gently begins thrusting, guiding his cock in and out if the tiny girl's soaked pussy. Both Rentaro and Enju let out moans of ecstasy, causing Rentaro to begin moving faster. It's not long before he's pistoning his hips back and forth, slamming in and out of Enju's horny pussy.

"Rentaro!" Enju yells out in ecstasy as his thick cock reaches the deepest parts of her.

"Enju!" Rentaro moans out loudly as he picks up speed, pounding away at Enju's tight pussy. Minutes pass of vigorous fucking. After a few minutes they switch positions, Rentaro lays back as Enju bounces on his cock cowgirl position.

Enju bucks her hips as she rides Rentaro's shaft happily, feeling herself reaching climax, a feeling she's never known before. Rentaro also feels himself reaching orgasm, a feeling that he does know but never from the touch of another person. Both moan out loudly as Rentaro sits up, hugging Enju tightly.

"Enju! I'm going to cum!" He yells out as he orgasms right as Enju does, the two climaxing together as one. They hold each other for a minute, recovering from the intensity of the orgasm as Rentaro shoots the last few ropes of cum into Enju's womb. Together they collapse onto the bed, holding each other close.

"Enju, promise me that you'll never leave me." Rentaro says.

"Only if you promise the same." Enju says as she hugs him tighter.

"I promise!" The two say together as one, proceeding to then fall asleep in eachothers arms.

FIN


End file.
